a sky full of star
by Deer Headlight
Summary: No plagiat its real created by my hand and imagination xD


Tittle : A sky full of star

Main cast : Xiao luhan, Tuan xiao, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekyun, And other cast

Rating : PG-15

Genre : Sad, romance

NO PLAGIAT

A SKY FULL OF STAR

[CHAPTER 1]

Enjoy to reading, yehet oholat!

Pv. Luhan

Dalam keabadian sudah jelas hidup seperti ini 17 tahun lamanya, kesunyian, bahkan keprihatinan menyiksaku hingga belasan tahun. Xiao itu keluarga ironi yang sunggh mengasikkan bukan? Itu khayal beijing rumahku eh tunggu lebih tepatnya lagi kamar dengan bayangan bayangan buruk terpajang dalam ruangan sempit itu. Gelar ayahku mungkin akan dihormati banyak orang diluar sana, jelas konglomerat terkenal dinegara ternama seperti korea ataupun amerika, itu sebuah kebanggaan. Tapi kupikir dia adalah pengemis uang yang hidupnya hanya berkelana keluar negri dan berkumpul dengan orang banyak dimeja membosankan ditemani lembaran kertas penuh tanda tangan. Dia hanya pengemis uang arogan yang kejam pada putranya, itu menjijikan kupikir.

Sudah kebiasaan orang-orang berjas hitam dengan wajah postingan mirip hantu muncul tiba-tiba persis seperti hantu memang kupikir mereka hantu. Lalat-lalat pengikut pengemis uang yang digaji hampir 10juta perbulan bertindak lebih kejam dibanding tuannya, mereka selalu menarik bahuku dan mendorongnya cukup keras kupikir. Xiao luhan itu namaku, putra tunggal pemilik perusahan ternama dibeijing. Aku selalu merasa tuhan tidak adil bahkan aku selalu merasa tuhan hanya mempermainkan hidupku karna ayahnya seseorang arogan bahkan bisa dibilang orang pelit tingkat dewa yang berbuat buruk pada orang orang kecil yang kurang mampu membeli fashion style berbrand karena menaikan harga penjualan fashion style dari harga pasar. Aku hanya bisa bengong dikamar, Anak kesepian yang menghabiskan hidupnya dikamar seperti balita yang penuh dengan aturan menjijikan dia selalu mengurungku akhir akhir ini mungkin karena minggu ini pengemis uang itu sibuk akan lembaran yang butuh tanda tangan.

Aku tidak bersekolah hanya guru privat yang membosankan setiap sore menghampiri diriku dengan semua perkataan yang malas aku dengar, itu benar benar membosankan. Pewaris tunggal perusahaan fashion style ternama berbrand XO, penampilanku jelas akan ditertawakan oleh patner pengemis uang itu karena hanya boxer hitam dan kaus putih yang aku pakai setiap harinya, itu sebuah pelampiasan karna mungkin aku ingin mempermalukan para patner penting pengemis uang saat melihat style putra pemilik perusahaan fashion ternama, yayaya itu wajar, dan kurang beruntungnya, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dikamar tanpa sekalipun melihat patner pengemis uang itu . Aku hanya bisa memandang langit penuh bintang dari jendela kamar. Itu adalah hal yang dapat membuatku tenang selama belasan tahun ini.

Keesokan harinya aku terbaring disofa kenyal dengan parfum wanita jangan heran disampingku berdiri pramugari pesawat yang melayani ayahku. Seperti biasanya ayah selalu menang dalam hal ini menculikku disaat malam . Hidungku masih tercium aroma anaesthetize seperti obat bius, itu membuat badanku lemas. Saat aku benar benar terbangun tubuhku masih berbalut selimut putih diatasnya. Aku memberanikan diri bertanya pada ayah "kemana lagi he?" kurasa dia tak mau menjawabnya atau mungkin aku terlalu lancang bertanya dengan ucapan hee!

Saat sampai dibandara aku melihat tulisan heangul, aku berpikir keras kenapa harus ke korea, ayah bahkan tak pernah membawaku bersamanya kemari tak pernah sekalipun malah. Dia membawa bingkisan yang terlihat seperti kemeja putih dengan bed sekolah sma diseoul. Omo! Kupikir ini sedikit gila. aku memberanikan bertanya pada ayah "Aku ingin lepas dari takdir ini kenapa harus meninggalkan beijing? Apa ini akan lama?" ayahku memberikan kode seperti anak kecil pada lalat lalat berjas hitam itu, ya tuhan kedipan mata dan langsung mereka memegang bahuku cukup keras dan mendorong ke mobil. Ini sangat membuatku sontak tak habis pikir bayaran mereka berapa coba hingga berani melepas kaos yang kupakai menggantikan dengan seragam dan tak habis pikir mereka juga mau memakaikan celana panjang. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada pergi kesekolah hanya dengan boxer saja itu malah mungkin bakal jadi bahan lelucon disana. Mereka sungguh menjijikan ! tapi ini sedikit aneh dalam mobil tepatnya dismping kri ku sudah ada tas lengkap dengan buku, notebook dan perlengkapan lainnya, apa mungkin ayah sudah merencanakan semua ini? Omo! Aku benar benar tak mengerti apa yang sudah direncanakan ayah padaku kali ini. Tuhan hal ini membuatku gila.

Reason high school, kupikir ini sekolah yang elit. Aku sudah turun dari mobil, sopir dengan wajah tampan itu memberiku selembar kertas alamat omo! Mode gayku akhir-akhir ini muncul, mereka lalat lalat itu terus memandangiku dari jauh mungkin mereka pikir aku akan kabur, dasar pemikiran orang dewasa memang agak over. Aku mulai berjalan masuk ke gerbang sekolah aku sangat benci akan hari ini, bullshit dan tak kusadari aku melempar kertas alamat itu ke jalanan, apa itu akan penting?. Tapi pemikiran konyol mereka memang benar aku lari, mereka juga mengejarku, sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan, sudah berapa tahun aku tak lari, aku mulai kehabisan nafas hingga tak sanggup untuk berlari. Mereka memegangi bahuku dengan tatapan penghinaan dia mengatkan padaku "larimu benar benar buruk." ya ya itu benar aku akan selalu kalah dalam hal seperti ini, sial! Aku namja lemah dalam hal kasar, itu menjijikan. Hanya wajah flowerboy yang bisa kubanggakan.

Mereaka mengantarku hingga sampai kedepan kelas. Disepanjang jalan, para yeoja memandangiku dengan tatapan iba atau mungkin tatapan kasihan atau bahkan lebih parahnya lagi tatapan menjijikan. sedangkan para namja menertawaiku, mungkin mereka cukup puas akan bahan lelucon kali ini, karena mungkin sedikit langka seorang namja diantar ke sekolah, mereka pikir seorang balita yang sudah sebesar ini bersekolah di tingkat high school, dasar!. Saat masuk kelas aku memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa korea yang sedikit kaku itu karena kursus bahasa koreaku selalu mendapat nilai buruk atau mungkin karena aku mantan namja beijing yang memiliki bahasa lain. Seharian dikelas seperti dianggap angin saja diabaikan seperti bahan bullyan. Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, pikiranku bukan senang atau perasaan bahagia lainnya malah agak sedikit kacau karena aku tak tau harus pulang kemana dan sempat terlintas dipikiranku kertas alamat yang terbuang tanpa disengaja tadi mungkin alamat baruku. Oh tuhan aku akan selalu berpikir kau mempermainkanku saat ini. Aku mungkin saat ini seperti geladangan. Omo! Ne, babo.

Aku sudah berjalan cukup panjang, kaki mungil yang hampir tak pernah berjalan jauh sejak ayah mengekang tanpa mengasihaniku sedikitpun. Gang gelap luas penuh dengan genangan air itu sedikit menjijikan, terlihat dari kejauhan anak-anak bergerombol seperti kumpulan corpse berjalan lamban memakai jaket hitam dengan tongkat kayu tak rata atau bahkan sedikit tajam itu sempat membuatku ngeri mereka mungkin bukan orang baik baik, kupikir. Bahkan aku memakai kata mungkin itu knyol karna ini benar benar nyata. dari arah berlawanan muncul anak anak berkemeja putih dengan rambut yang mungkin sedikit acak acakan kupikir wajah mereka manis. Para gengster! Itu terlintas dalam pikiran anak konyol ini, ya tuhan kupikir darimana saja aku sampai tak berpikir sejauh itu. Semakin dekat! Ini sungguh tak bisa kupercaya dari belakang muncul namja yang memakai jaket hitam memukul tepat diwajahku, aku merasakan hampir 3 kali tonjokan itu menyakitkan kupikir. Bahkan namja yang lain berlari dan memukul bahuku itu lebih sakit daripada yang dilakukan para lalat pengikut ayahku,bahkan kaki ini mungkin akan cidera karna aku merasa pukulan kuat ditulang kering depan yang terasa seperti ditabrak truk besar, omo! Itu Sakit.

Gelap? Hanya gelap dan mungkin gelap ini akan bertahan lama. Suara gelisah berasal dari sana iya dari pojokan sana. Mata ku mulai terbuka pelan pelan. Anak anak manis itu mereka berkumpul dipojokan. Salah satu dari mereka yang kupikir memang manis menghampiriku dengan menundukan kepalanya. Style rambut yang sangat cutie dan kupikir aku sudah menggila karena pesona baby facenya, dia bilang "hai kawan Kamu baik baik saja kan?" dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada lembut seperti itu mereka ini sebenernya siapa sih dari seragram yang dipakai menurut pemikiranku mereka bersekolah sama dengnku, atau kalau nggak salah inget malah sekelas denganku. Ini mustahil? Ap sebuah kebetulan. Aku menjawab dengan nada secuek style bicaraku dulu "apa menurutmu begitu? Hee? Kakiku sakit untuk digerakkan, bahuku digeser untuk satu centi saja rasanya seluruh tubuh nyeri semua ditambah lagi mukaku babak belur begini. Dasar pertanyaan macam apa itu." Omo! Aku tak percaya aku sejudes itu dengan namja semanis ini, tak habis pikir dia menjawabku lebih lembut dibanding sebelumnya "maaf temanku tersayang, aku tau kamu sedang tak baik sekarang makanya aku bertanya padamu. Aku ingin mengatakan sebuah hal yang sangat penting tapi aku berharap padamu jangan pernah katakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu. Aku seoarang namja tapi hatiku mungkin berbeda dengan namja lainnya." Aku mendengar suara cekikikan dipojokan kupikir, kenapa mereka menertawakan namja manis ini. Aku tersenyum padanya "baiklah kupikir aku juga butuh penjelasan kalian. Apa semua ini?" namja manis itu menaikan sedikit bahunya keatas dan melihat ke arah namja lainya, tapi ini memang sedikit gila mereka tersenyum dan tertawa saat namja manis disampingku kebingungan untuk menjelaskan padaku.

Namja manis itu terus menggaruk garuk rambut cutienya itu dan langsung nongol didepan mukaku, itu sungguh dekat benar benar dekat sontak membuatku kesusahan bernafas bahkan menelan ludah saja sedikit kesulitan. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya "kejadian tadi adalah kesalah pahaman musuh, kami minta maaf padamu, mereka salah orang mereka salah pukul, kami ini gengster sayang." aku sontak tak percaya, aku hanya bisa bengong karena menurutku muka flower boy dan status mereka sebagai gengster itu nggak balance " nama kalian siapa? Kali ini aku memaafkan kalian dan berjanji nggak bakal ngomong sama siapapun." Lagi lagi mereka menertawaiku, kupikir tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi. "Baiklah teman, kenalkan namaku baekhyun namja termanis daripada mereka mereka semua (sambil nunjuk ke pojokan) dikanan itu ada chanyeol dia yang paling nyebelin jangan harap kamu bisa lolos dari nafsu mode gaynya itu, sebelahnya ada sehun anak kesayangan kami dia namja yang bahkan tidak seperti namja malah visualnya mirip yeoja, terus ada jongin manly sih manly tapi rada yadong, sebelahnya lagi ada suho, Do, kris, chen, xiumin, tao dan lay. Siapa namamu sayang?" sungguh namja bernama baekyun ini menjijikan dia selalu menyebutku tersayang, sayang atau apalah itu, sungguh menggelikan saja. "luhan, xiao luhan."

Saat aku mengatakan nama itu mereka mulai tersenyum gila sedikit membuatku jijik, kupikir itu senyum permulaan, bakal jadi bahan percobaan apa aku nanti? Atau apa yang terjadi padaku nanti?.

Chanyeol yang paling pojok kanan sudah mulai senyum dengan kegilaan ini, dia berjalan cukup pelan dan berhenti ditengah tengah dan memanggil baekhyun, mereka berbisik-bisik itu membuatku jengkel, mungkin ada rencana gila setelah ini. Omo! Safe me safe me! Baekhyun lagi lagi nongol depan mukaku "luhan sayang, aku kemarin melihat bahasa koreamu kaku apa mungkin kamu pindahan dari beijing? Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu kepadamu mungkin kamu bisa gabung dengan geng kami, bukan gengster tapi namja dengan kesetian pada teman temannya kami akan berkelahi dan menolong teman yang tak bisa berkelahi bukan karna mereka bukan namja sejati melaikan ini merupakan kesetiaan." Chanyeol langsung nyambet dengan applause. Konyol tingkah mereka seringkali tidak kumengerti siapa yang abnormal diantara kami, aku tau mereka hee..

Aku sungguh menginginkan tawaran ini, aku ke korea karna terpaksa aku ke sini karna sebuah takdir, disini akan membosankan jadi aku akan butuh teman. "baiklah baekhyun, aku disini sangat membutuhkan teman seperti kalian karena mungkin hidupku akan menjadi lebih bermakna dibanding di beijing." Lagi lagi baekhyun dan chenyeol tersenyum gila lebih parah dibanding sebelumnya. Suara applause dari chanyeol dan baekhyun membuat bingung saja. Mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dipikirkan apa maksud dari semua ini. "kami akan menjadi teman yang baik kan luhan sayang? Tapi maaf sebelumnya dari dulu persyaratan ini sudah berlaku jikaa kamu ingin masuk geng kami, luhan sayang harus melakukan hal yang mungkin akan membuat luhan sedikit geli, aku benar benar minta maaf luhan." Aku sungguh menginginkan ini! Apa yang harus kulakukan "baiklah baekhyun katakan apa syaratnya aku berjanji akan menempatinya jika itu mungkin akan membuat harga diriku jatuh, aku sangat membutuhkan teman disini, cepatlah baekhyun! katakan padaku, aku sudah tak sabar."

Baekhyun lagi lagi tersenyum gila padaku itu membuatku geli. "luhan sayang tenanglah, bersabarlah aku harus konsentrasi. Begini luhan, aduh aku harus mulai darimana ya, luhan kamu lihat namja mungil disebelah kiri jongin kan? Tolong cium bibirnya. Sekali saja tapi aku mohon tahanlah untuk satu menit, jika menolak kamu tidak akan pernah menjadi teman kami." Aku mendengar suara cekikikan baekhyun dan chanyeol kupikir mereka sudah merencankan semua ini atau mungkin mempermainkanku dengan lelucon menjijikkan ini. "baekhuyun, ini leluconkan? Mana mungkin ini bisa terjadi. Kami berdua sama sama namja." Aku melihat sehun bengong dengan pernyataan baekhyun sama seperti ku. Aku juga mendengar sehun menggerutu kepada baekhyun kupikir dia namja tampan dan baik tidak seperti baekhyun yang menggelikanku setiap kali melihat senyum gilanya itu.

Sehun hampir menangis mendengar permintaan baekhyun "Baekhyun hyung aku tidak mau melakukan ini. Lelucon seperti ini membuatku sangat menderita, aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya, ini sungguh menggelikan karna aku seorang namja dan luhan hyung juga seorang namja." Chanyeol tertawa paling keras karna melihat ekpresi muka baekhyun diceramahi oleh sehun seorang maknae , dia sepertinya membantu baekhyun yang kalah debat, untuk terus membuat lelucon ini berjalan sempurna. "sehun hentikanlah dramamu kali ini, kau sungguh munafik , Luhan is most handsome batter than you, he is carino babby batter than you, he so manly. Jangan sok jual mahal deh." Aku tau perasaan ini membuat sehun tersakiti tapi mungkin aku akan membantunya "sudahlah chanyeol ini hal kecil jangan membuat suasana jadi lebih mengerikan lagi." Aku menghampiri sehun dan memegang tangan mungilnya dan berbisik "sehun-ah mari kita lakukan semenit saja, kalok kamu jijik tahanlah ini tidak akan lama, aku mohon sehun-ah aku menginginkan teman-teman seperti kalian dikorea, hanya cara ini yang bisa aku lakukan, sehun-ah lakukan untukku aku mohon padamu untuk kali ini." Aku hanya bisa membujuknya aku benar benar butuh teman aku akan melakukan hal mengerikan ini karena mungkin hanya cara ini yang bisa kulakukan.

Sehun tersenyum padaku dan membalas dengan bisikan manis ke telingaku " baiklah hyung mari kita lakukan, aku sudah tau kalau hyung itu namja baik, aku juga menginginkan teman sepertimu hyung, mari kita lakukan semenit kedepan bahkan aku tidak jijik karna kupikir pikir bibir hyung lumayan manis." Omo! Sehun-ah sungguh mempesona kupikir dia lebih baik dibanding mereka, (aku menginginkannya!). baekhyun paling bersimpati dengan hal ini dia menarikku dan sehun ke tengah mungkin agar semua anggota melihat lelucon menggelikan, karena tontonan seperti saat ini sungguh langka.

Aku dan sehun memegang tangan erat erat saling bertatapan, kami sedikit ragu. Tapi kami mulai mendekatkan tubuh semakin dekat dan dekat till both our abs a little a few, mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain till our nose patch, dan mendekatkan bibir kami satu sama lain till our lips patch becomingly. Lelucon ini sudah berakhir, bukan perasaan lega yang kurasakan tapi sesuatu yang membuat hatiku berdetak cukup cepat atau bahkan jakun tenggorokan yang tak henti hentinya bergeraak naik turun.

Semua anggota geng tertawa terbahak bahak sepertinya mereka terlalu puas akan lelucon langka ini, apalagi chanyeol dan baekhyun mereka namja pertama yang memberi applause paling keras. Perkataan chanyeol sungguh menyebalkan jika bukan termasuk anggota geng akan kupukul dia tepat wajahnya atau bahkan akan kubalas dia sama seperti yang dilakukannya padaku dan sehun (jika ada kesempatan) "bagaimana kalian berdua? Itu menyenangkan bukan? Atau bahkan kalian akan butuh momet ini lagi besok? Atau bahkan kalian akan mendapat takdir seperti ini nanti? Maaf ya kami sebernanya hanya mempermainkan kalian mana ada geng yang membuat peraturan mencium bibir anggota lainnya, he? Itu mustahil kawan, babo." Baekhyun langsung memberi applause padaku "luhan sayang, terima kasih telah menghiburku kali ini. Kau anak baru tapi aku sangat tertarik dan menyukai sikapmu." Omo! Sebuah kebetulan yang seumur hidupku tak pernah bisa kubayangkan sedikit pun.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, suho leader geng kami terus melihat luar dan jam tangan hitamnya, dia menghampiriku dan tersenyum bijak padaku "luhan, dimana alamat rumahmu, ini sudah larut malam kamu mungkin butuh klinik untuk keadaan mu saat ini atau kamu akan butuh cukup istirahat untuk saat ini. Kami akan mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimana?" babo! Sungguh bodoh diriku sampai tidak memikirkan hal seperti, harus menjawab bagaimana ini. "suho hyung, aku benar benar namja babo ceritaku sungguh panjang aku akan menjelaskan singkatnya saja, kertas alamat rumah baruku sudah terbuang karna kebodohan namja sepertiku. Aku tidak tau aku harus pulang kemana." Lagi lagi aku melihat senyum gila chanyeol dan baekhyun mungkin mereka akan membuat lelucon menjijikan. Suho hampir mengucapakn septah kata tapi cahnyeol mengela dan langsung menatapku "luhan-ah kami menawarimu untuk menginap bersama kami, kau maukan ? tapi berjanjilah siapa dia kamu harus mau menginap dirumahnya semalaman." Lagi lagi baekhyun memberi applause, setiap kali si chanbaek mengatakan sesuatu pasti salah satu dari mereka memberi applause bahkan mereka bisa sama sama memberi applause. "Baiklah chanyeol-ah." Entah perasaan apa saat ini, mereka iya si chanbaek melakukan two eyes bersamaan tersenyum dengan kegilaan mereka. "baekhyun katakan pada luhan aku akan mengatakan pada namja cimit yang akan memberikan tempat penginapan padanya." Senyum kegilaan mereka sangat mengerikan itu membuat ku tambah merinding. "sehun-ah beri tempat untuk luhan tidur ya? Kau harus bertanggung jawab karna hari ini ku memberinya takdir buruk." Serangan jantung, keringat dingin, adam's apple terus bergerak naik turun sungguh aku tak percaya, chanyeol dan baekyhun membuat lelucon segila ini. "luhan kau pasti tidak menolak dengan tawaran ini kan? Kau sudah berjanji pada chanyeol tadi, kalo kamu namja sejati harusnya kamu menerima twaran ini." Omo! Sungguh namja babo ini perlu dipukul, kenapa harus berjanji dengan para namja gila dan konyol seperti mereka, lelucon yang bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dipikiran namja beijing ini, Ne Babo!

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup lama ini, akhirnya kami keluar dari ruangan mengerikan ini. Diluar kulihat 2 mobil sport yang kupikir hanya ada 4 kursi duduk. Ini sungguh mustahil sulit untuk menelan ludah dan mulai lagi adam's apple terus bergerak naik turun. 12 namja dengan 8 kursi duduk ada 4 orng yang harus berpangkuan. Nggak mungkin jika hanya numpang pulang duduk sendiri tnpa berpangkuan. Mobil hitam milik jongin dan putih punya chanyeol. Lagi-lagi baekhyun memberi applause pada chanyeol itu mungkin sebuah tanda untuk membuat lelucon gila lagi. Benar apa yang kupikirkan baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan ini akan membuatku masuk klinik karna terlalu lama menahan air kecil. "Suho dan chenyeol kali ini biarkan aku menentukan siapa yang akan berpangkuan ya, aku mohon." Safe me safe me safe me, tolong tuhan jangan biarkan baekhyun menentukannya. Aku akan mati jika memang dia yang melakukan. Aku tidak sengaja melihat senyum gila dan kedipan mata baekhyun pada chanyeol dan jongin, Safe me ini sudah diluar kendali. "baiklah baekhyun." Mereka sama sama gila baekhyun, chanyeol dan jongin.

Baekhyun benar benar namja gila yang pernah ku kenal "Mobil milik jongin, kursi depan jongin dan Do kemudian yang berpangkuan dibelakangnya suho dgn tao disampingnya lay dgn xiumin. Mobil chanyeol, kursi depan ada cahnyeol dan aku kemudian yang berpangkuan dibelakang ada chen dgn kris kemudian kamu luhan dan sehun." Jedar lagi lagi serangan jantung, keringat dingin dan adam's apple terus bergerak naikk turun. Pemikiranku memang benar mereka gila si chanbaek merencanakan lelucon ini untuk menyambut kedatanganku, mereka pikir aku ini bahan bullyan apa?. Kami sudah ada didalam, mobil jongin pulang lebih awal setelah itu mobil chanyeol. Setelah mengantar tepat dirumah sehun baekhyun mengatakan "Luhan semoga malam ini akan jadi malam panas untukmu, selamat malam sayang." Aku sunggu tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan namja yang dulu kupikir manis tapi malah jadi ironi. Chanyeol mulai memperlihatkan senyum gila paada sehun "ini akan jadi masa pahit untuk luhan tapi ini membuat nafsu sehun bertambah,semoga saja sehun tidak memperbesar possion malam ini, jika benar terjadi mati kau luhan." Omo! Aku benar benar takut, chanyeol dan baekhyun sungguh tega padaku. Saat akan masuk ke gerbang rumah aku melihat namja berjas hitam dengan kacamata gelap bersembunyi dibalik tiang lampu jalan, sepertinya tidak asing apa mereka para lalat pengikut ayahku? Tapi ini akan menjadi masalah jika pemikianku benar.

Saat sudah berada didalam rumah sehun, suasananya sedikit berbeda hampir sama dengan keadaan rumahku dibeijing, sepi. Bedanya kalo dirumahku dulu banyak lalat berjas hitam sedangkan milik sehun tak ada satupun orang. "sehun-ah dimana eomma dan appamu? Kenapa aku tak menemukan satu orangpun disini?" sehun menunduk sepertinya dia tampak tak senang aku menanyakan hal seperti ini. Aku hampir menangis mendengar jawaban sehun "luhan hyung aku mohon jangan tanyakan apapun tentang eomma dan appa padaku lagi, aku sungguh membenci mereka. Bahkan aku tak sudi melihat mereka pulang kerumah lagi karena kupikir mereka sudah tak menginginkan putra sepertiku lagi, mereka lebih menyayangi pekerjaan. Bahkan mereka hanya pulang 1 kali seminggu, dan lebih parahnya lagi mereka tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana kabar anaknya, seharusnya aku tidak dilahirkan jika aku tau seperti ini hidupku." Itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan ternyata hidup sehun sama menderitanya sepertiku.

"sutttt (sambil menutup mulut sehun) jangan katakan hal buruk seperti itu jika benar benar terjadi kamu akan menyesal nantinya sehun, hidup ku jauh leih menderita darimu sehun. Jika aku bercerita padamu mungkin akan selesai semalaman." Sehun sepertinya sangat bersemangat mendengar ceritaku, terlihat dari ekpresi dia saat aku mengucapkan kata lebih menderita dibandingnya "luhan-hyung aku minta maaf, takdir kita hampir sama aku tidak mengetahuinya. Berbicaralah denganku hyung mungkin kamu akan lebih tenang." Aku tak pernah bercerita tentang kehidupanku pada orang lain sekalipun karena memang saat dibeijing aku hampir tak memiliki teman. "eommaku pergi meninggalkanku dan tidak akan kembali lagi karna tuhan memanggilnya saat melahirkanku. Aku hanya memiliki seorang ayah, dia seorang konglomerat terkenal di beijing,korea dan amerika, memiliki perusahaan fashion style ternama berbrand XO. Ayah memiliki patner kerja yang baik di Korea dan amerika tapi tidak untuk beijing banyak patner curang disana mungkin karna itu kami pindah ke korea." Sehun semakin bersemangat ingin mendengar ceritaku selanjutnya "begini sehun, menurutku tuhan tidak adil, status keluargaku xiao sangat dipandang bermartabatnya kami keluarga yang berkecukupan tapi tidak dengan pemikiranku, kami keluarga yang membosankan, sangat menyedihkan bahkan aku tak pernah bahagia karna uangnya, ayah memiliki banyak saingan diluar sana kita tentu tidak tau mereka jahat atau baik. Ayah selalu mengantisipasinya dia mempunyai mata-mata untukku bahkan bodyguard yang selalu memukulku setiap harinya. Kupikir ayah melakukan itu agar saingannya tak bisa mendapatkan identitas keluarganya yang memalukan tentang putra satu satunya yang babo ini. Aku memalukan sehun! Itu hal yang selalu diucapakan ayahku setiap harinya. Walau dia pulang kerumah setiap hari aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya karna aku selalu terkunci dalam kamar kupikir ayah menyembunyikanku mungkin aku benr benar memalukan untuknya." Sehun semakin tertarik dengan ceritaku "aku tak mengerti isi hati ayahku yang sebenarnya karna aku tak penah bicara serius seperti anak dan ayah sewajarnya, dia selalu mentapku dengan iba dan penuh penghinaan pahit, mungkin aku ini benar benar anak yang memalukan baginya. Bahkan dibeijing aku tak pernah memiliki teman satupun, bersekolah diluar sana? Seperti namja lainnya? itu mimpi, hanya guru privat yang membosankan. Tapi saat ini aku benar benar masih bingung apa yang akan direncanakan ayah dikorea dia membiarkanku bebas disini tidak seperti dibeijing."

Sehun menangis mendengar penjelasanku entah apa aku ini sangat menyedihkan atau bahkan perlu dikasihani. "Oh luhan-hyung aku sangat prihatin dengan keadaanmu, apa kau pernah bercerita tentang kehidupanmu selain dengan diriku?" aku sedikit ragu apa yang akan kujawab "bahkan aku tak punya teman dibeijing bercerita dengan siapa coba." Sehun tersenyum manis didepanku itu sangat membingungkan aku tak mengerti "luhan-hyung aku akan menemani hari harimu, aku akan jadi teman dekatmu aku berjanji. Ini sudah larut malam hyung, kau bisa tidur satu ranjang bersamaku temanilah aku hyung, kau mau kan?" permintaan sehun sedikit gila, kenapa harus satu ranjang mungkin ranjang yang lain sudah berdebu tau lebih parahnya lagi sehun ingin tidur denganku malam ini. Omo! Safe me safe me..

Saat satu ranjang jantungku berdebar cukup kencang, keringat yang keluar dari pori pori tubuh temperaturnya lebih dinngin dibanding sebelumnya dan lagi lagi adam's apple bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Aku sangat tercengang saat salah satu lengan sehun melingkarkannya diatas perutku, itu hampir membuatku batuk . Bahkan salah satu kaki sehun bagia lutut tepat diatas bagian tubuh yang tak bisa kusebutkan itu membuatku geli, dan rasanya ingin muntah. Sungguh benar erkataan chanyeol ini akan jadi malam pahit dan panas. Omo! Aku sungguh tak kuat menahan semua rasa geli ditubuh ku ini, melingkarnya lengan sehun diatas perut dan lutut kaki yang ditempatkan diatas bagian tubuh yang tidak sewajarnya, itu bertahan cukup lama, membuatku sedikit gila!

Pagi, bagian tubuhku tepatnya diperut dan bagian yang tak dapat kusebutkan itu aku merasakan sedikit keram mungkin aku akan kesulitan untuk bergerak. Sehun menatapku penuh dengan kesenangan "bagaimana malammu hyung?" aku ingin sekali menjawab buruk pada sehun kau sungguh mengerikan saat malam. Tapi aku akan menyakiti hatinya dengan kata kata itu "indah hyung, kau membuat mimpiku lebih indah dibanding saat dibeijing." Itu sungguh bohong jelas jels kelopak mata bagian bawahku terlihat lebih hitam dbanding sebelumnya itu karena semalam sehun membuatku tak bisa tidur bahkan membuatku ingin muntah karena tingkah lakunya saat tidur dimalam.

Aku mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi, terus berulang kali seperti orang yang benar benar mencari sesorang yang ada didalamnya. Saat aku membukakan pintu, diluar sana ada 4 orang berjas hitam, mereka sungguh mengerikan dan kupikir aku mengenalnya iya si lalat pengikut ayah dia menyeretku sedikit paksa kupikir, aku berteriak memanggil "sehun sehun sehun tolong aku , aku sangat butuh bantuan mu." Mendengar teriakan kulihat sehun berlari sekeras mungkin dia melihatku didalam mobil hitam, dia menangis dan berteriak "hyung hyung aku akan memberitahu namja lain tentang ini, aku berjanji hyung, bersekolahlah hari ini aku mohon datanglah ke sekolah."

Aku mendengar semua teriakan sehun aku pikir aku harus benar benar pergi ke sekolah. Aku melihat rumah putih besar dengan tiang raksasa penuh dengan para lalat berjas hitam. Aku ditarik masuk dan sesorang yang arogan berjalan menghampiriku. Dia menampar wajahku penuh dengan kemarahan, aku hampir meneteskan air mata karna dia seseorang yang araogan adalah ayahku. Aku benar benar sangat menyedihkan saat ini dimata ayahku. "dasar anak tidak tau diri, kenapa kau tidak pulang? Ayah tidak khawatir dengan keadaanmu tapi ayah sangat khawatir jika patner ayah yang menjadi saingan terkuat mendapatkan identitas anakku yang memalukan seperti keadaanmu saat ini. Kau memalukan dan menyedihkan, lihatlah penampilanmu saat ini kau perlu dikasihani, wajahmu memar kau berkelahi? Ternyata karaktermu seperti ini ya, sungguh menjijikan." Aku tidak lagi hampir meneteskan air mata namun aku sudah menangis tak henti hentinya. Itu sungguh menyakitkan, ayah benar benar tak mementingkan perasaanku mungkin bukan aku putranya tapi pekerjaan dan bisnisnya lah yang jadi anaknya.

Lagi lagi aku harus menyendiri dikamar yang berbeda tapi tetap saja suasana hatiku hampi sama saat terakhir kali dibeijing. Ini sungguh menyedihkan aku masih berpikir cukup keras, aku ingin pergi ke sekolah karena aku benar benar ingin melakukan hal yang diminta sehun saat terakhir kalinya bertemu dengannya. Aku memberanikan diri kabur lewat jendela ini sungguh mebuatku sulit bernafas bagaimana jika aku ketauan, aku tertangkap dan dipukuli. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertemu teman temanku. Selesai bersiap lengkap dengan sragam aku kabur lewat jendela dan itu hal yang sangat mudah kulakukan, kemudian hal yang sulit kulakukan memanjat pagar rumah yang tingginya bukan main para lalat ada di aula tengah jadi mungkin mereka tidak akan mengetahuiku.

Pemikiranku sungguh salah saat aku sudah memanjat setengah dari pagar dan akan turun keluar rumah salah satu lalat berjas hitm melihatku dan berlari untuk menangkapku, lagi lagi aku terkena serangan jantung, meloncat hingga kaki terasa keram mungkin itu akan jadi cidera, mereka menyiapkan mobil dan mengejarku aku berlari melewati taman jadi saat mengejar menggunakan mobil mereka tidak akan bisa, aku terus berlari dan lolos dari kejaran mereka, aku melmbaikan tangan dan tersenyum menghina pada salah satu lalat berjas hitam yang pernah menangkapku saat akan kabur digerbang sekolah kemarin yang menghina sinis karna lariku sungguh buruk, dan sekarang siapa yang larinya buruk, aku apa dia?

Malaikat itu nyata, jika kalian sungguh percaya. Dia akan muncul pada waktu yang tak kalian duga, bisa pagi, siang bahkan malam. Mungkin aku lebih berharap dia muncul malam hari, saat langit yang aku pandang penuh dengan bintang. Karna pada saat bintang itu jatuh kalian akan punya harapan dan impian. Dia benar benar datang padaku, iya benar malaikat yang dikirim tuhan untuk mengubah hidupku. Ini mustahil, dia sudah dekat takdir yang mungkin akan mengubah duniaku benar benar sudah dekat.

Aku segera berlari secepat mungkin untuk bertemu dengan sehun dan yang lain, aku harap tidak akan ada para lalat berjas hitam yang datang ke sekolah menangkapku seperti bocah 5 tahunan dengan membawa senjata atau semacamnya. Ini harapan yang mustahil terjadi karena mereka melihatku memakai seragam mungkin nanti akan heboh satu sekolah dengan gosip anak yang terlihat menyedihkan ternyata putra tunggal pewaris perusahan fashion style terkenal atau bahkan berita yang lebih menggilakan lagi. Aku tak mau itu terjadi, jika mungkin itu terjadi pasti si pengemis tua akan menyiksaku lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya atau bahkan membunuhku dengan hina.

saat akan masuk ke kelas karena mungkin sudah terlambat, aku menabrak yeoja yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Aroma tubuh yang bahkan aku belum mengenalnya, wangi shampoo rambut yang bahkan belum pernah kucium sebelumnya, dan parfum yang harumnya lebih wangi dibandingkan bunga tulip. Aku tak sengaja mencium pipi yang selembut ini. Marsmellow, spon, atau kapas, Aku benar benar tak merasakan kulit yang lebih lembut dibandingkan benda benda itu. Aku merasakan kulit tanpa make up, natural. Ini sungguh malaikat, kupikir. Dia menendang bagian tubuhku yang tak bisa kusebutkan, itu sungguh menyakitkan. Dia yeoja kasar dan arogan. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat ciuman dari seorang namja. Dia langsung berdiri dan menatapku sinis. Aku hanya memberi hormat dan minta maaf padanya.

Malaikat yang kupikir dia takdirku, dan setelah dia lakukan hal yang aku kurang suka seperti menendang bagian tubuh yang tak bisa kusebutkan saat jatuh bersamaan tadi dan menatapku sinis seperti itu, aku benar benar tak menginginkan malaikat seperti itu. Dia yeoja kasar dan arogan. Tapi sebelum aku melihat wajahnya saat aku menutup mata dan merasakan semua tentangnya seperti tubuh, kulit dan pakaiannya aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Seolah olah dihadapanku hanya seoarang malaikat yang dikirim tuhan untukku, itu benar benar nyata kupikir.

Seorang yang dipanggil dengan nama marga choi dan nama belakang hanna, yeoja yang berdiri tepat disampingku masuk. Kemudian aku berlari dan segera duduk. Dosen hanya menatapku sinis ini membuatku malu, aku sungguh namja tak sopan. Yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya, dia berasal dari beijing, dengan distrik yang sama denganku. Aku sungguh tak percaya, aku sebelumnya tak pernah mengenalnya mungkin dia tetanggaku. Distrik rumahku dibeijing ditinggali oleh orang orang elit, apa dia putri dari orang orang kaya seperti diriku? Tapi dia tak tampak seperti anak orang kaya, penampilannya sungguh sederhana bahkan aku tak menemukan satupun perhiasan ditubuhnya. Aku masih berpikir dengan keras, siapa dia sebenarnya?

Sehun memanggilku dengan suara pelan "hyung, kupikir kau diculik. Siapa yang membawamu dengan mobil tadi? Apa orang jahat?" aku harus menjawab bagaimana, ini sungguh membutku sedikit ragu "para lalat berjas hitam dia bodyguard yang memaksaku untuk pulang, suruhan ayah. Aku bisa kesekolah karna kabur jika nanti mereka memaksaku untuk pulang lagi aku berharap kau dan yang lain membantuku. Bagaimana?" sehun tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata padaku, ohh itu membuatku sangat lega. Teman yang aku tunggu tunggu sejak dibeijing datang dengan takdir yang menggilakan, ini sungguh menarik kupikir.

Saat dosen memberi kesempatan pada murid yang lain untuk bertanya suatu hal tentang identitas siswa baru, jongin pertama yang bertanya, aku sungguh gugup aku juga ingin bertanya padanya. "kau yeoja yang berdiri disana, apa kau sudah punya pacar, jika belum maukah kau jadi pacarku." Si chanbaek tertawa setelah mendengar pertanyaan jongin yang konyol itu. Yeoja itu menatap dengan penghinaan pada jongin "oh, kau namja menjijikan dan tukang goda. Hey tutup mulutmu itu. Pertanyaanmu seperti pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh orang orang bodoh." Si chanbaek lagi lagi memberi applause gila pada jongin apa itu semacam penghinaan, Aku melihat jongin terdiam seketika dan berkeringat mungkin itu sangat menyakiti hatinya kupikir. Aku benar benar shock setelah mendengar perkataan yeoja kasar itu, aku benar benar tak mengerti siapa dia sebenarnya.

Dosen menunjuk kursi kosong didepanku. Aku tak percaya kenapa memberi tempat sedekat ini. Aku bisa mati jika si kasar itu membentakku setiap hari. Hanna menatap jongin dengan iba yang berada disamping kirinya, aku mendengar bisikannya "hey tukang goda, pergilah kepelukan mamamu sana, kalah bicara denganku saja sudah membuatmu berkeringat seperti itu, menjijikan. Seharusnya mamamu selalu menemani putranya dikelas. Ohh! Anak manja." Aku hampir meneteskan air liur karena melihat tingkah laku yeoja kasar ini sudah diluar batas. menurutku jongin sungguh manly dari luar tapi kenapa bisa seorang yeoja telah membuat semangat hidupnya menurun.

Saat dosen menuliskan materi dipapan, Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada hanna tapi chanyeol tiba tiba menepuk bahunya "anyeongaseo, kau anak baru dari beijing untuk hari ini dan dibelakangmu seorang namja juga murid pindahan dari beijing kemarin. Apa kau mengenalnya tidak waktu dibeijing? Ah kenapa aku harus memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku chanyeol namja paling tampan dikelas boleh aku berkenalan denganmu, kita akan jadi teman." Aku juga melihat tatapan sinis lagi, apa dia benar benar membenci semua namja? Aku tak mengerti, siapa dia sebenranya? "oh chanyeol. Perkenalkan namaku Hanna, Choi hanna, baiklah kita akan jadi teman, kau bilang kamu tampankan? Apa menurutmu begitu? Menurutku kau namja cantik, kau tidak tampak seperti seorang namja jadi aku menerimamu sebagai teman." Ohh aku benar benar tak percaya dia mengatakan hal yang sulit untuk dimengerti dia akan menerima seorang teman namja jika dia tidak tampak seperti seorang namja lebih tepatnya seorang yeoja. Omo! Ini sungguh membingungkan.

Baekhyun langsung tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar perkataan menggelikan hanna, ekpresi chanyeol mendadak menyedihkan dia langsung memalingkan wajah dan cemberut. "kamu yang tertawa, siapa namamu? Kupikir kau lebih cantik dibanding chanyeol jika kau mau jadi temanku aku akan senang untuk itu. Mulai sekarang jadilah temanku oke?" baekhyun tiba tiba terdiam dan cemberut. Si chanbaek saling menatap dan itu sungguh lucu. Tingkah gila mereka mendadak hilang karna seorang yeoja kasar. Itu Mustahil!

Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada masa lalunya. Dia sungguh membuatku penasaran. Saat bel pulang sekolah pukul 3 sore aku mengikuti hanna dia tak mengetahuinya, saat keluar gerbang seseorang entah siapa menabrak dan membuat tasnya jatuh, buku bukunya berserakan aku membantu membereskan karena aku tepat dibelakangnya kupikir itu sedikit toleran. Aku melihat buku kecil dgn judul MY LIFE saat hanna sedang sibuk dengan buku materi yang lain aku mengambilnya, dia tak tau. Dia bilang terima kasih padaku. Aku berjalan lebih awal dan ternyata diluar ada para lalat berjas hitam menungguku aku berlari tapi mereka memukul bahuku dan membuat kesadaraku menghilang. Kupikir choi hanna melihatku saat aku lari dan berteriak.

Aku terbangun, terbaring ditempat tidur. Aku melihat pintu tertutup aku sudah menduga itu terkunci. Mengacak-acak tas dan mengambil buku choi hanna, membaca yang isinya membuatku tak percaya

_namja yang merupakan tetanggaku sekaligus putra dari musuh bisnis ayahku, marga keluarganya adalah xiao tapi aku tak ingat nama belakangnya, dia adalah cinta pertamaku aku benar benar mencintainya, kami bertemu saat kecil dan kami berpisah sejak kecil. Dia menghilang karna seseorang berjas hitam membawa paksa masuk kedalam mobil, dia menangis dan memanggilku choi hanna sayangku milikku tolong bantu aku, aku juga akan jadi milikmu saat besar, datanglah, jika memang tuhan mengizinkannya._

_Aku berjanji aku akan menenemukanmu xiao, kau tampak cantik, sebenarnya kau adalah seorang namja tapi kupikir kau tak tampak seperti seorang namja_

Aku menangis karena aku tau siapa namja itu.. dia adalah aku. Sekarang aku tau dia lebih memilih teman namja yang tak tampak seperti seorang namja karena dia ingin menemukanku. Sekarang aku benar benar mengerti. Tapi aku sedikit bingung dengan kata kata setelah tulisan itu , ini sedikit membingungkan

_Aku menceritakan tentang xiao pada ayahku. Dia bilang menjauhlah darinya.. Ayah sangat membenci keluarga xiao yang munafik dan sombong itu. Dia menjatuhkan harga diri ayah saat itu, mempermalukn ayah karna perusahaannya lebih terkenal dibandingkan milikku. Ayah akan membalasnya dengan membunuh putranya atau bahkan merusak keluarga xiao. Mereka lebih kaya dari kita. ayah tak akan menerima semua penghinaan itu. Ayah bilang begitu kupikir hanya ayah xiao yang jahat bukan putranya kan. Aku akan terus mencari xiao, xiao yang cantik, xiao yang baik, xiao yang berjanji bahwa saat dia besar dia akan jadi milik hanna, xiao yang benar benar cinta pertama hanna._

Keesokan harinya aku tak melihat banyak lalat berjas hitam dirumahh, si pengemis uang juga tak ada, apa mungkin mereka sedang mengais lembaran yang bertanda tangan lagi. Hari ini sungguh bisa bebas ke sekolah tanpa harus merasakan sakitnya bahu karna dipukul ataupun ke sekolah tanpa harus berada dalam perasaan takut dan khawatir. Saat aku masuk ke kelas sangat senang sebelumnya karena cinta pertamaku sekarang sudah ada didepan mata tapi aku melihat hanna dan sehun sangat akrab, mereka saling bercanda, saling tertawa aku berpikir hanna tertarik pada sehun karna dia namja cantik, suasana hatiku mendadak buruk. Tapi aku melihat mereka seperti pasangan yang serasi. Kenapa saat aku tau bahwa hanna adalah cinta pertamaku kenapa pada saat itu pula aku merasakan ketakutan jika nanti hanna akan bersama orang lain bahkan lebih parahnya lagi hanna memilih teman dekatku sebgai kekasihnya. Itu akan jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Aku memanggil sehun seperti sewajarnya "sehun-ah" sehun tersenyum dan memanggilku untuk kesana bersama cinta pertamaku choi hanna "hyung kemrilah, bergabung dengan kami." Aku menghampiri sehun dan duduk didekat hanna itu membuatku gugup dan lagi lagi jantungku berdetak tak teratur karena mencium parfum yang lebih wangi dibanding bunga tulip, parfum malaikat kupikir. Sehun tersenyum pada hanna "hanna, dia namja tampankan. Kenalkan dia luhan teman dekatku." Hanna bersalaman denganku tapi aku merasakan tangan hanna bergetar sperti aku mengagetkannya.

"tidak sehun, dia tidak tampan, dia terlihat lebih cantik darimu malahan, tidak tampak seperti namja. Wajahmu tidak asing lagi bagiku luhan, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" aku mendadak kebingungan dan berkeringat apa yang harus aku katakan "kita pernah bertemu kok aku mengenalmu dan kamu dulu mengenalku." Ekpresi hanna tiba tiba sinis dan aku langsung kebingungan aku takut hanna tak akan menyukainya, apa dia sudah mengetahui diriku sebenarnya?

Bel istirahat. Hanna mengatakan pada sehun "sehun aku menunggumu dikantin, oke?" hatiku mendadak sakit, kenapa mereka sudah seakrab ini, aku tak percaya waktu berjalan cukup cepat membuatku frustasi apa yang bisa kulakukan "baiklah hanna aku akan menghampirimu segera setelah aku berbicara pada luhan hyung." Ini membuatku semakin bingung apa yang mereka lakukan dibelakangku "luhan hyung, duduklah dekatku sini, aku ingin memberitahukan padamu ini adalah kabar baik untukku dan hanna. Kami sudah resmi berpasangan, kemarin malam kami kencan buta. Ayahku dan ayah hanna adalah patner kerja yang baik mereka menjodohkan kami. Tidak menikah dulu melainkan bertunangan sampai lulus nanti. Aku bahagia karena kupikir hanna yeoja cantik, manis, dan baik. Hanna menyukai diriku luhan hyung, dan aku cukup bahagia karna itu."

Jedar! entah cuaca apa yang ada dihatiku saat ini kupikir mendung, berawan dan hujan tentu ada petir dan halilintar yang menyelimutinya. Ini menyakitkan tuhan, ini sungguh menyakitkan. Saat seseorang yang kita temui saat seseorang yang pertama kali kita cintai, saat seseorang yang kita pikir adalah takdir manis untuk kita lebih memilih eh tidak, tepatnya lgi terpilih untuk teman dekat kita. Itu menyedihkan bagi seoarang namja yang sudah belasan tahun hidup dalam penderitaan dan kesepian. Itu menyakitkan bagi seseorang yang sekian lama kehilangan cinta pertamanya dan dipertemukan dengan keadaan seperti saat ini.

Serangan jantung, itu hal yang selalu terjadi pada namja babo sepertiku. Ini sungguh membuatku menangis. Sehun mengajakku untuk kekantin dia menggandeng tanganku. Kulihat hanna melambaikan tangan pada sehun "sehun-ah duduklah didekatku sini, kemana saja kau? Lama sekali aku jadi khawatir padamu. Aku juga sudah merindukanmu." Bahkan hanna tidak menanyakan keadaanku, Sehun dan hanna saling menatap bahagia mereka sungguh serasi kupikir "ohh, hanna sayang, maaf telah membuatmu khawatir dan menunggu." Sehun mencium kening hanna, aku sontak batuk dan membuat baekhyun dan chanyeol bergabung dengan kami, sial! Bocah itu kenapa aku harus mengundang mereka untuk membuat parah suasana ini, saat duduk disamping kiriku tepat didepan hanna baekhyun memelukku "kau kenapa luhan sayang, aku mendengarmu mu batuk saat kami melihatmu menyaksikan ciuman sehun pada hanna, ciuman itu wajar dong, sehun dan hanna kemarin sudah bertunangan, apa kau tidak menerimanya? itu konyol kami sangat penasaran dengan keadaanmu itu." Ohh matilah aku, jika aku ketahuan, aku akan mati karna cekcokan si chanbaek yang gila ini. Chanyeol menatapku dan tersenyum "hey luhan, kenapa kau kelihatan khawatir seperti itu. Cepat jawablah pertanyaan baekhyun." Ohhh! Matilah aku, kenapa si chanbaek ini datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Safe me! "oh baekhyun aku tersedak, mungkin aku terlalu banyak menghirup oksigen." Lagi lagi baekhyun memberiku applause, dasar ! apa yang harus dihina coba "heyy luhan sayang jangan berbohong, kau berkeringat lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang sungguh menyedihkan. Tersedak karna terlalu banyak menghirup oksigen? Karakter humormu sungguh tinggi luhaan." Ohhh! Matilaah aku. Mereka sungguh pintar dalam hal seperti ini, mereka akan mendapat jawaban jika aku terus disini. Aku pergi dan mengatkan sesuatu pada sehun dan hanna "sehun hanna selamat untuk kabar yang bahagia ini, kalian pasangan yang serasi. Aku pergi dulu ya. Baekhyun dan chanyeol selalu menggodaku itu membuatku risi."

Bel pulang sekolah, Aku berjalan keluar sekolah dengan cepat. Aku tak kuat menahan air mata memalukan ini. Aku harus mengeluarkannya entah kemana. Aku hanya tau tempat terindah dikorea hanya menara namsan saja karna aku pernah melihatnya dalam film. Menaiki bus seperti orang korea asli, sepertinya seseorang eh tidak mereka lebih dari satu yang mengikutiku. Entah itu siapa. Aku benar benar takut jika itu seorang mata mata yang ingin mendapatkan identitasku atau lebih parahnya lagi ingin memanfaatkan putra tunggal pewaris perusahaan XO yang terkenal itu. aku langsung menaiki lift menara namsan. Menangis karna patah hati, menangis karna mungkin aku tak merelakan cinta pertamaku terpilih menjadi pasangan teman dekatku. Aku tak habis pikir betapa babonya namja sepertiku menangis layaknya yeoja aku benar benar sudah menyukainya sejak kecil dan sekarang saat aku besar saat kami bertemu pertama setelah lama berpisah. Keadaan yang tak pernah bisa aku bayangkan terjadi.

Aku tak melihat satupun bintang dilangit, sepertinya akan turun hujan dan benar pemikiranku ini, hujan turun dengan deras, seperti hatiku saat ini menangis tak henti hentinya. Aku turun dari lift dan hujan hujaan, diluar menara namsan aku melihat sesorang berdiri dengan tatapan iba dihadapanku dia sesorang yeoja dia adalah choi hanna. Dia melihatku dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini dengan mata merah dan kelopak sedikit berukuran lebih besar dibndingkan biasanya ya benar itu bekas tangisan. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit ragu tentang cinta

"kalau kau tak menyukai keadaan ini, harusnya kau mengatakan dengan jujur. Jangan hanya bisa lari seperti seorang pengecut. Mungkin tuhan akan mengubahnya, kau babo, kau hanya namja pengecut luhan. Aku mengetahuinya. Hanya lari, memendam perasaan yang menurutku itu terlalu menyakitkan dan menyedihkan. Larilah terus dan menghindarlah selamanya, jika kau seoarang pengecut." Aku menangis dihadapan seorang yeoja walau tak begitu kelihatan karena bercampur dengan hujan, tapi sudah jelas karna mata merah dan kelopak besar dibawahnya itu tanda bekas tangisan. Dia pergi dan memberiku payung yang dibawanya. Ini mebuatku gila. sungguh ini benar benar menyakitkan.

Suara mobil besar yang berhenti didepanku, orang orang dengan postingan menakutkan, badan besar, dan kulit gelap. Mereka sungguh banyak aku berpikir mereka bukan orang suruhan ayahku. Karna aku tau ayah tak akan memperbolehkan anak suruhannya membawa tongkat besi seperti yang mereka bawa. Itu sungguh menakutkan aku tak melihat hanna karna terhalangi oleh mobil besar itu. mereka orang orang jahat aku pikir. Karna aku tak pernah tau ayah memiliki lalat pengikut yang lebih menakutkan dibandingkan mereka. Hal yang ayah takutkan terjadi, siapa mereka? Didalam mobil kursi paling depan sebelah kanan aku melihat seseorang yang arogan mirip ayah tapi dia benar benar bukan ayah. Dia sedikit lebih menakutkan.

Orang orang besar dan berkulit gelap yang sangat menakutkan itu membawa tongkat besi dan mengaun-ngayunkan padaku itu membuatku sangat takut. Aku butuh bantuan, mereka menghampiriku dan memukul punggung bagian belakang, kaki kering depan yg menjadi kelemahanku dan kepala belakang. Aku berteriak memanggil hanna dengan keras entah aku tak tauu hanna mendengarku atau tidak "hanna tolong aku!" aku tak melihat cahaya sekecilpun, hanya gelap yang menyelimuti mataku. Aku tak tau aku berada dimana. Aku merasa kedinginan. Disini sungguh gelap, pergelangan tangan yang aku rasakan tak mampu bergerak karena ikatan tali. Kaki yang kurasakanpun tak mampu bergerak karena ikatan tali. Mulut yang kurasakanpun tak mampu kuucapkan sepatah kata saja. Mulai membuka mata, sungguh kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku tak kuat menahanya. Ini sungguh sakit. Aku terus menangis memanggil ayahku.

Dihadapanku seorang pria parubaya berdiri. Dia arogan dan sinis. Dia tersenyum gila padaku itu membuatku takut. Dia membawa gunting ditangan kanan dan tongkat besi ditangan kiri. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya "ohh! Keluarga xiao yang malang. Kau sungguh tampan tapi aku melihat kalian seperti cacing yang menyedihkan. Aku membenci keluargamu sejak dulu." Aku semakin takut aku membentaknya karna aku ingin bisa lari "kau ayah hanna kan! Aku putra tuan xiao, dia baik jika dia melakukan kesalahan tolong maafkan lah dia. Aku tak bersalah kenapa harus aku yang menjadi korban." Dia tersenyum mengerikan lagi padaku "ohhh xiao! Tebakan mu benar aku ayah hanna yeoja yang kau cintai 7 tahun yang lalu. Dia memberiku petunjuk untuk bisa mendapatkanku dia sungguh polos. Aku ingin balaskan dendam pada keluarg xiao yang tolol itu, hanya kau yang keluarga xiao punya. Jadi hanya kau yang bisa kuperlakukan seperti ayahmu memperlakukan diriku dulu." Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Itu mebuatku takut.

Ayah hanna menatapku dengan kemarahan, dia menakutkan aku benar benar takut. Nyawaku dalam masalah. Dia mengangkat gunting besarnya itu. dia berjongkok dan menatapku sinis. "oh xiao biarkan aku mempermainkanmu sebentar saja, ini sungguh megasikkan. Aku benar benar tertarik pada tubuhmu itu. bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari perut fantasymu itu? hmmm?. Ayahmu akan suka melihat keadaanmu saat ini." Apa yang dia maksud aku tak mengerti. Dia gila, iya ayah hanna benar benar dalam nafsu yang besar pada rasa ingin balas dendamnya itu "tuan choi, aku benar benar minta maaf padamu, aku mewakili tuan xiao yang telah berbuat dosa padamu, aku mohon lepaskan aku." Lagi lagi ayah hanna menatapku sinis dengan kemarahan yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan yang sebelumnya "minta maaf katamu? Hey bocah kecil, kau tidak mengerti betapa terpukulnya aku karna ayahmu dulu. Itu benar benar membuatku marah. Maaf saja itu tak akan mengembalikan keadaan."

Dia mulai menggunting bajuku didaerah perut dia juga mempermainkan tulang tulang mungilku dengan tongkat besinya. itu membuatku takut apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? dia mengunting bajuku sampai tak ada selembar kainpun menempel ditubuhku. Aku benar benar kedinginan. Rasa pusing dikepala dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah karna pukulan tongkat besi tadi. Dia lagi lagi membuatku ketakutan dengan mempermainkan tongkat besinya, mengayun-ngayunkannnya pada tubuh mungilku ini. Aku kedinginan ayah.

Tengah malam keadaan semakin buruk, aku benar benar kedinginan. Dari jauh dengan tatapan samar aku melihat tuan choi membawa kayu tongkat besi dia mengayunkannya tepat dilengan kananku, kalian tau itu rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, dia juga mengayunkannya pada kaki kering depan yang merupakan kelemahan seorang namja. Dia membisikan sesuatu padaku "aku tau ini menyakitkan, tapi aku jauh lebih tersakiti karna ayahmu. Dia menyebarkan gosip buruk tentang perusahaanku kepada patner kerja baikku, itu membuat perusahaanku bangkrut. Dulu kita teman semenjak itu aku membenci ayahmu yang menjijikan itu." aku terus menangis kesakitan, badanku tak bisa aku rasakan. Aku tidak lagi merasa dingin melainkan rasa sakit pada tulang tulang sampai kedalam mungkin itu cidera.

Seseorang eh bukan mereka lebih banyak dari yang aku perkirakan, mereka saling berkelahi dengan orang besar dan berkulit gelap yang membawaku kemari. Aku kenal suarnya sehun dan hanna eh tidak, bukan hanya mereka saja tapi mereka ber 12 termasuk hanna. Aku tersenyum karna mungkin aku akan selamat. Mereka saling berkelahi tapi aku mendengar hanna diluar sana menangis dan berteriak "luhan, jangan biarkan ayahku menyakitimu, biarkan aku menolongmu luhan. Aku disini berlari menghampirimu tapi aku terlalu takut dengan kerusuhan ini, seseorang berbadan besar dan berkulit gelap menghalangiku luhan. Tunggulah aku didalam sana, dan juga aku minta maaf sebelumnya padamu, aku tau kau adalah orangnya, cinta pertamaku xiao. Aku, sehun, baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya berbohong. Karena aku hanya ingin mengujimu saja. Aku mencintaimu luhan, kau harus berjanji akan terus hidup bersamaku lebih lama, selamanya." Suara teriakan itu membuatku tenang, Dan aku lebih tenang lagi mendengar suara teriakan ini

"luhan putraku, berjanjilah kau akan selamat, berjanjilah pada ayah kau akan tetap menjadi putra ayah selamanya, ayah sungguh minta maaf, ayah terlalu keras padamu karna ayah takut hal ini akan terjadi padamu luhan. Berjanjilah kau akan hidup luhan, ayah mohon." Aku jauh lebih tenang untuk itu, aku sekarang mengerti dengan perasaan ayah sesungguhnya. Dia sungguh menyayangiku aku benar benar bahagia untuk itu.

Tiba tiba saat aku melihat dengan samar samar ayah berlari menghampiriku sedangkan dari arah yang berlawanan tuan choi membawa tongkat besi dan berlari lebih cepat aku tak bisa lari karna aku benar benar tak bisa berdiri walau kedua tali yang ada di tangan dan kaki sudah terlepas karena aku benar benar berusaha untuk melepasnya tadi aku tak akan bisa lari aku tak akan bisa menghindari itu karena aku tak kuat menahan rasa sakit dibagian kaki, ekpresinya penuh kemarahan, aku melihat dia mengayunkan tongkat besi pada kepalaku bagian belakang sebanyak 1 kali, tittttttttttttttt, telingaku hanya mampu mendengar bunyi itu. lebih keras pukulannya dibanding sebelumnya, aku tidak lagi merasa sakit. Apa itu awal kematian? Aku benar benar tak bisa merasakan apapun, dari arah depan ayahku mengatakan pada tuan choi "b****** kau choi, yang menyebarkan berita itu adalah tuan park, dia tertangkap karena aku sudah menyerahkan buktinya 7 tahun lalu pada pengadilan. Aku terlalu takut mengatakan semuanya saat itu, aku sudah membantu banyak untuk perusaahmu kembali pulih. Bagaimana dengan ini? Kau sungguh keterlaluan b******. Putraku sayang tahanlah kau akan selamat luhan kau harus berjanji akan menemani ayah sampai akhir, kau adalah putra tunggal pewaris perusaahan XO. Kau harus hidup sayang." Ayah memelukku hangat itu membuatku lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, aku melihat hanna berpelukkan dengan ayahnya, dia menangis dia benar benar menangis, tuan choi mengatakan padaku "putra xiao aku benar benar minta maaf untuk ini, aku sungguh menyesal putra choi, kau menderita karenaku aku harap kau harus tetap hidup, dan berbahagialah dengan putriku hanna, aku akan membayar kesalahanku dan membusuk dipenjara, tolong katakan pada ayahmu tuntut pria parubaya ini pada polisi Dan untuk kau tuan xiao aku benar benar menyesal." Aku melihat hanna sangat menyayangi ayahnya dia terus menangis dan memeluk erat ayahnya, aku meminta ayah untuk melepaskan tuan choi "ayah, berjanjilah padaku lindungi hanna, dan jangan biarkan tuan choi masuk penjara, berilah maaf dia ayah. Berilah maaf tuan choi ini, suttt jangan katakan apapun ayah aku benar benar menyayangimu dan untuk hanna aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun." Ayahku menangis dan memelukku, hanna juga mengatakan sesuatu padaku " luhan aku mencintaimu sayang, tetaplah hidup aku ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya kau dulu sudah berjanjikan? Kau harus menemaniku sampai tua, hariku selalu buruk tanpamu luhan, aku sungguh menyayangimu sayang." Setelah ayah memeluku aku menjulurkan kedua tangan pada hanna aku memelukknya dan membisikan sesuatu padanya "hanna milikku saat kecil dan aku akan jadi milikmu saat besar, aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun aku tidak menyesal mati seperti ini karena aku bisa kembali ketuhan setelah kita bertemu, setelah berpisah 7 tahun lamanya, dan setelah aku mengerti perasaan ayahku yang sebenarnya. Aku benar benar ingin tinggal bersamamu lebih lama selamanya, tapi tuhan sekarang menungguku disurga ku harus kembali pada yang kuasa. Berjanjilah padaku bersamalah dengan sehun, berbahagialah dengannya, kau dan dia harus saling mencintai dan menyayangi seperti aku dan kau, lupakan luhan, xiao luhan namja babo ini, lupakan luhan yang pernah ada dalam buku My life mu itu, hapus kenangan kita dari pikianmu, segala tentangku tolong buang jauh jauh jangan pernah kau mengingatku lagi karena mungkin kau akan mengingat kejadian mengerikan seperti ini. Selamat tinggal hanna sayang, aku mencintaimu." Aku melihat mereka menangis, aku sudah menutup mata didunia dan aku sekarang membuka mata ditempat yang lebih indah dibandingkan dunia bersama malaikat terbang melewati bintang menuju tempat yang lebih cantik dibandingkan dunia, lebih manis dan lebih terang dibndingkan bintang. Sekarang aku bisa memilikinya iya memilikinya dan aku benar benar bisa melihatnya iya melihatnya...

The end~


End file.
